


Invisible

by GarciaVivar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: 2015归档。反正是西罗马。
Kudos: 7





	Invisible

Invisible  
Pairing: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) x Lovino Vargas (South Italy)  
Rating: R-15

即使在很久之后，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯也仍然可以回忆起他和安东尼奥的恋情刚刚开始的阶段。那个时候安东尼奥看起来更年轻一点，头发与现在一样是深棕色，只不过更长，杂乱地披散到颈后。而他自己还只是个刚刚要开始伸展骨隙的年轻人，身体瑟缩在日益紧绷的白色衬衫里，蓄势待发。  
在距创世纪五千四百五十三年的那神圣一刻，当斐迪南国王和伊莎贝拉女王在议事厅宣告上帝伟大的胜利之时，安东尼奥和罗维诺安静地来到摩尔人的花园之中，在那里以他们的方式进行私人庆祝。安东尼奥身上的盔甲还没有脱去，那是骑士们进入格拉纳达城时无限荣光的象征。罗维诺把自己的手放在胸甲的中央，描摹着突起的十字架的纹路。盔甲的主人正是在神圣的天主的庇佑之下两度征战于马拉加城附近危机四伏的山区。安东尼奥则专注地整理着罗维诺前额的碎发，男孩偶尔把头别到一边，躲避着监护人的手指。  
他们在那里一直逗留到安达卢西亚广阔的天空泛起甜蜜的洋红，而近处的山成为了玫瑰般的浅紫。日落时的凉意与暖色调的画面相调和，在罗维诺的回忆里，那时候的阿尔罕伯拉竟已经像百年之后一样宁静。  
“这座高塔上有位哭泣的公主。”安东尼奥仰望着一扇小小的窗户，朝着不知名的鬼魂眨眨眼睛。他们正沿着石甬道在傍晚的旧王宫中漫游，像南方所有热情的恋人一样牵着手。这句话叫罗维诺打了个寒颤，忧心忡忡地看向那个方向。  
但是悲伤的鬼魂已经消散了，只有随风而至的吉他和摩尔人呜咽破碎的歌。  
又过了一些年罗维诺才知道安东尼奥踏上格拉纳达神秘的土地时的心情。那是他回到那不勒斯的时候，他甚至不能准确地形容那种感觉。一种温暖的东西从土地里生长出来，攀附着他的脚踝，顺着他双腿的静脉回流到他颤抖的心脏。好像在一瞬间忽然想起了一段熟悉动人却被遗忘已久的旋律。所有那不勒斯人的血液与他的血液一同流动，所有那不勒斯人的心跳都挤在他的胸腔中。  
那是灵魂从高空急速坠落，又恍惚着停下来。仍然回到这个躯壳里。

但是他们并未在浪漫多情的安达卢西亚停留太久，不管罗维诺从心底里多么不想离开这个具有无穷的爱情魅力的地方。新的可能性出现在大陆西边的尽头，巴罗斯港的风帆已经展开，接下来的近一个世纪之中，西班牙的船队源源不断地从这些港口驶出去，以生命和荣誉为赌注，驶向未知的陆地，和无穷的黄金。  
“那些日子算不上好，当然，也不坏。”这是安东尼奥在后来某个时刻做出的评价。罗维诺立刻反驳说，那个时代应该是“好与坏并存的”。这两个评价从本质上来说很相近，但在罗维诺看来，安东尼奥的说法太过轻描淡写。中立而模糊的评价辜负了那个时代浓厚、热烈、疯狂的情绪，只有极端而辩证的总结才贴近它本身的性格。  
直到最近的两个世纪，罗维诺才认同了安东尼奥的说法。当然，他并不认为自己的说法有错，因为那是他从自己所站的角度得出的结论。那个时代，他大多数时候在奔波中度过，从一个港口到另一个港口，不是送安东尼奥离开，就是迎接他和他的战利品回到西班牙。那段日子罗维诺过得很幸福，他的恋人像是失去理智一样让黄金在手指的缝隙之间流淌。那些晃眼的金币，取之不尽，用之不竭。西班牙的太阳将永不西沉。他唯一需要忍耐的只是寂寞而已。  
而对于安东尼奥来说，那个时代太过漫长。他需要足够的毅力来忍受海上的生活。肮脏、疾病、疲惫、消沉，以及最可怕的突如其来的灾难，海洋比弗拉明戈人的爱情还要反复无常。然而这还不是全部。面对着沉默无边的海，任何人的灵魂都会被孤独和自卑牢牢控制。孤独往往会导致精神的崩溃，海员需要幻想着彼岸的黄金世界才能撑过这样的旅程。安东尼奥深信自己对黄金的疯狂与海员们的幻想有关，海市蜃楼被无数倍放大后投射在他的脑子里，让他眼睛里的南美洲变成每一粒沙子都是黄金的陆地。另一方面，自卑引向更恐怖的后果。西班牙人倔强的骄傲被海洋吞噬殆尽，这让他们深感屈辱，急需做些什么来证明自己的勇气，寻回他们的尊严。守卫着、享受着自然宝藏的原住民恰好成为了海员的猎物。更多的鲜血即更多的满足，安东尼奥和他的人民一样，沉溺于人类原始的残忍屠戮。那是他们对海洋扭曲的报复。  
在将近一百年的时间里重复这个过程，是一种慢性的精神折磨。最后，留在安东尼奥记忆之中的不是刺激和疯狂的掠夺，而是纯粹的乏味。无论是鲜血还是黄金，都已经失去了吸引力。因此，在那个时代告一段落的时候，整个西班牙都陷入巨大的震惊和悲伤之时，安东尼奥却只能感到沉重的倦意和松懈，像是冗长的工作日后终于来临的夜晚安眠。  
很奇怪的是，这并不表明他不怀念那段时光。只有逝去的黄金时代才会被纪念，安东尼奥怀念他的时代，但是从个人角度来说，他宁愿过着现在的日子，并在偶尔谈起那些事的时候，怀旧般地做出最平淡的回答。

在罗维诺的身体显露出发育的痕迹之前，他和安东尼奥之间有一种自然的默契。虽然后者已经是一个完美的成年人了，但是他仍然用所有的温柔和耐心来等待恋人的成熟。因此，他们的关系一直迁就着罗维诺所能承受的节奏在发展，直至又一个新的世纪到来。  
那只是一个普通的亲吻。从他们近乎背德的爱情开始，跨越几个世纪，他们在历史学家窥探不到的角落分享了无数个吻。这个吻只是千万分之一，但它的意义又如此不同。当它结束的时候，罗维诺忙乱地挣脱开安东尼奥的怀抱，面颊发热，惊恐与尴尬在他的心里纠集着，缝隙间却又滋生出狂喜与期待。一些奇异的感受使他的内脏翻滚起来，就像无名之火将他整个人煮沸了一样。这是以往的亲昵中他从未感受过的。  
而这也同样是安东尼奥一直在等待的时刻。在这之前，他已经注意到罗维诺身体的一些微小变化，他所需要的是罗维诺自己的感知。这种感知的觉醒，意味着罗维诺已经在不自觉中跨越了儿童与少年的界线。圣洁的花朵终于结出了果实，尽管那果实依然青涩，但他们已经可以开始探索人体那些令人愉悦的奥秘了。  
安东尼奥有着足够的耐心来确保他珍爱的恋人在最欢愉的精神状态下摆脱处子之身。事实上，他们最初的一些探索更像是带有性暗示意味的游戏。罗维诺好奇地触碰安东尼奥胸口的皮肤，惊讶地发掘着皮肤下条理分明的肌肉，富有张力的血管，经历过折断与愈合的骨架，以及迸发着不停息的生命力和爱的心脏。那爱全都是给他的——他想到这个就快乐，虽然这快乐永远不会坦诚地展露在安东尼奥面前。他同样喜欢触碰安东尼奥的腹部，或者枕上去听那些脏器发出的声音。安东尼奥喜欢他这么做，把他柔软的耳朵贴在那里。他每次都会微笑，将手指穿过罗维诺的头发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。有很多次罗维诺这样睡着了，然后在安东尼奥怀里醒来。直到后来也还是这样。  
然而真正的性的接触是另一种体验。那样的触摸第一次发生的时候，罗维诺的手抖得厉害，面色煞白。他研究着那件东西，就像研究所有其他东西一样，耐心而迷惑。安东尼奥安静地斜躺在被子上，观察着罗维诺的动作。罗维诺接触它，用手指，用面颊和嘴唇，所有的触碰都不可思议地纯洁，仿佛进行着一种宗教仪式，而非俗世的性爱。  
“它应该有一个名字。”在郑重的审视后罗维诺得出结论。这鲜活甚至生猛的东西，就像安东尼奥身上存在的另一个生命。他自己身上也有这样一个生命，他知道这件东西不会听话，不像他的眼睛和嘴巴。在触碰中，它们违背主体的意愿，膨胀，发热，变得潮湿。  
“已经有了。”安东尼奥快活地说，揽紧罗维诺，让他贴在自己的胸口，“这个神奇的东西，我们叫它幸福之泉。”  
罗维诺挑起眉毛，再一次感知那件东西的跳动。他尚不明白这件东西将如何带来幸福，但他知道只要耐心地等待他一定会明白的。等待，仍然要等待，把爱情交给这无形的力量，让这力量在恰当的时机揭开谜底，将幸福交予他们。

现在，罗维诺想，他无法恰当地说出自己对性爱的感受。这感受像所有身体现象一样，你无法说出它的原因，也无法准确形容它，更是对它束手无策。  
第一次是完美的。罗维诺带着期待、好奇和恐惧将自己的身体奉上，灼热的火焰在他身体内部跳跃炙烤，带有音乐感的波浪摇晃着他，起起伏伏，向最高处激荡。他觉得那是一种危险的游戏，安东尼奥将他抛向空中，然后稳稳接住，每一次，每一次。他就是那样明白了幸福之泉的意味。他不知道他们的身体是如何缠绵的，但是觉得自己的肌肤与安东尼奥一直贴合着，从未分开，因为那热浪和潮湿的感觉一直萦绕在他身边。他忘了自己以什么样的语气低吟，叹息，尖叫甚至是吼着安东尼奥的名字，但他还记得那时候充斥他内心的唯一情感。不容置疑，不容改变的爱。  
在那之后罗维诺认为，他和安东尼奥所有的性爱都应称其为完美，而且每一次都比上一次更加完美。他憧憬它们，尽情地使用每一个神经元享受它们，但是当它们结束的时候，他都会陷入一瞬间的低潮。亲昵是最好的，性爱摧毁亲昵——这样柏拉图式的想法总会在那时候侵袭他的脑海。所幸那只是瞬间，安东尼奥也从恍然中恢复过来，温柔地将手臂搭过罗维诺的肩膀，吻他的额头，那些失落和怀疑就消散在余热尚存的气氛中了。  
他看不到，看不到，但是他明白这里的爱。

他仍然记得隔日清晨，自己从睡梦中醒来——安东尼奥不在床边。但厨房孜孜不倦地传来工作的声音与味道，表明他在那里，正忙着做早饭。不知出于什么原因，这事实令罗维诺安心。  
他从床上坐起来，下地，在这过程中身体并没有想象中的异样——异样仍然是有的，他可以感觉到，但身体并不比前一天睡下时更不适。只是一种温暖的、有生命的知觉在他的胃里活动，牵连着整个腹部。这知觉正是他安心的源泉，却又让他不那么想从这个屋子里走出去。罗维诺只想回床上躺着，睡觉。  
然而。然而他比任何时刻都更需要见到安东尼奥，需要到他身边去，触碰他。罗维诺被自己的想法吓得不轻，可是这需要压过了一切，压过了他的畏惧与害羞。他开始穿衣服，动作缓慢，小心翼翼地对待每颗衬衫扣子。在拿起牛仔裤的时候罗维诺产生了犹豫，最终还是放下了它。  
他拖着脚步——不因为身体不适，只是慵懒——这样走到厨房去，几乎是胆怯地。安东尼奥正背对着他拆开面包的纸质包装，心情轻松，吹着口哨。于是罗维诺只是倚在门框上看他，看他的每一个动作。哪怕是手指关节的活动也让他非常安心，肌肉纤维……  
安东尼奥转过身来往锅里磕鸡蛋的时候才看到他。那一瞬间，罗维诺想，他的表情变得有些慌张和尴尬。他甚至顾不上锅里的鸡蛋，在围裙上擦着手跑到门边，胡乱地将罗维诺抓进怀里。"噢，别哭。"他说，哽咽着，"罗维，你别哭啊。"  
我没有。罗维诺企图说话，但是惊讶地发现眼泪是不由自主地流出来的，流得太厉害，让他根本无法开口。咸味在喉咙里阻塞，随着喉结滚动而上下翻滚。他终于抬起手来拥住了熟悉的结实后背。  
"安东尼奥，"他在他耳边轻声说，"我爱你。"  
"我也是，我也爱你。"安东尼奥把他抓得更紧，"对不起……我不知道，我不知道应该做什么……就来准备早饭……"  
罗维诺也不知道。昨天夜晚的事让他真的不知所措，生活好像都有了翻天覆地的变化。他不敢看安东尼奥的眼睛，甚至是他的脸。不敢回忆。甚至是在睡梦里他都恐惧清晨的来临，清晨让一切变得清晰。这清晰他无法承受。  
锅里的煎蛋滋滋作响，抗议厨师的忽略。安东尼奥犹疑着放开罗维诺，但仍然抓着他的手。他在灶台边停下，给鸡蛋翻面。有点焦了。  
"安东尼奥。"罗维诺不知道自己为什么说话，但他必须说。胃里的那团知觉使他忍不住要说话，他甚至不知道说什么，只是说话。安东尼奥，这是他现在唯一能找到的一个词语。  
他的爱人沉默着，看着蛋液凝固，忽然熄灭了灶上的火。罗维诺好奇地看着他转过身来，带着自己走到餐厅正对着厨房门的餐桌边坐下。安东尼奥坐在椅子上，让他坐上他的腿——这叫罗维诺有些眩晕，这距离。  
安东尼奥的吻是柔软的，像昨天的夜幕一样，极柔软，却沉重地击中罗维诺的心脏，令他想要哭泣，想要尽情坦白自我的柔弱，他人性中的柔弱，曾被小心掩藏的柔弱。现在他不想掩藏它了，任由两个人都尝到泪水苦咸的滋味。  
“我爱你。”他们分开之后这是安东尼奥的第一句话，“天啊，我爱你，我爱你。我从来不知道我会这么紧张，罗维，你所有的反应都让我紧张得要命。如果再来一次我的心脏都要停了。”  
他把脸埋在罗维诺肩上，哭得非常厉害。罗维诺感觉自己的胃温柔地缩紧，他扭过身子抱着爱人的脑袋，亲吻他的头发，直到他安静下来，不再无助地抓紧他。  
“不会的。”罗维诺侧下身去，用脸颊贴住安东尼奥的额头，“这是唯一的第一次，不会再有了——”他停顿，皱起眉头，这句话叫他松了口气，又有些失落。“不再有了，”他接着说，“我很高兴它属于你。”  
安东尼奥抬起头，罗维诺在他眼中看到忏悔。他亲吻那双迷人的橄榄绿色眼睛，以示宽恕。然后他们长久地对视，罗维诺胃里的知觉逐渐溶解，溶解在他们身边的空气里，成为极亮的圣光来庇佑这对爱人。这光融化了所有的戾气，驯服他们，赐予他们一种完整。直到这一刻他们才获得作为人的完整灵魂，这是曾经无人敢奢望的。这爱。  
他们什么都没有说，安东尼奥起身去准备面包，罗维诺坐下来看着他，在这之前他们分享了又一个亲昵的吻。最后的不稳定感消失了，最后一块地砖铺完整——纯粹的安心与幸福回归，平常的另一天开始了。


End file.
